Hit the Road Jack
by ThatsJustWhoIAm
Summary: Ally's just one of those hitch hikers. Austin's just one of those city boys. They're both trying to get to L.A. What happens when they run into each other, when Ally hitch hikes a ride all the way to L.A. with him? With hours on end of being trapped in a car, will a connection click?
1. Chapter 1

"It's official," Ally muttered to herself. "Today is not my day."

Ally let her hand fall dead against her side, as she huffed in frustration. She pulled up the strap from her old raggedy backpack, as it was falling down. She pivoted on one foot, turning around the corner.

Ally started massaging her thumb, back and forth. Try holding your thumb up for almost an entire day and it not get sore. "I definitely need to get a ride out of here, and fast."

Kicking the chippings from the road beside her, she entered a little sandwich shoppe. The little bell that sat on top of the door ringed throughout the entire store, alerting that a new costumer has arrived- or in this case, a regular costumer.

"Mornin' Ally!" chirped an employee named Emily.

"Hey Emily," Ally said calmly, as she walked up to the counter. "Could I get the regular?"

"With extra pickles?" Emily pointed a finger at Ally, just to make sure.

Ally let out a little chuckle, thinking of her obsession over pickles. "Yes please."

Emily dug into the glass display window, as she tried to find the same old, Plain Jane turkey, lettuce, and tomato sandwich for Ally... with a side o extra pickles.

"Here you go," Emily said, as she placed the wrapped sandwich and a bottle of water. "That will be three dollars and seventy-five cents."

Ally placed the crumpled up money in front of Emily, as she swiped it away. "I'll be right over," Emily said, as she took off her employee cap. Ally nodded and went to go sit in a booth seated for two.

Ally would always come to this sandwich shoppe, and Emily was the first one to greet her at the door. Ally really enjoyed the meal the first time, (mostly the pickles) so she came back. With Emily to be there to greet her again like the good little employee she is. After a while, that forced greeting wasn't forced, it was all on Emily's part and on her own.

Emily and Ally became friends; as they would talk after Emily was done with her shift. "Hey Ally," Emily greeted once again, as she slipped into the booth.

Bringing Ally from her thoughts, she smiled. "Hey Emily," she repeated. "So how's working going for you?"

Emily shrugged. "Same old, same old. Still getting that minimum wadge."

"This is total bullshit I tell you!" Ally enraged. "You are definitely the best worker there is here, even better than the boss themselves. And I ain't lying when I say so."

Emily smiled at Ally, grateful that she had said that. "Thanks Ally, that means a lot."

"Anyways, enough about me, how's your little situation happening?" Emily asked.

Ally sighed. "It's not going so great," she looked down at her unfinished food. "I mean, hitch hiking is a lot harder than I thought it would be! Even though I've been doing it for a couple of years, still it's hard as Hell. Well let' just say that I'm not going to L.A. anytime soon."

"Ally you I'd totally help you in anyway possible to get you to your dreams," Emily replied. "But I don't have a whole lot of money as you can tell. So I am no help at all."

"I know you're trying to help and I appreciate that. I really do," Ally replied, grinning half-heartedly. "But this is my dream, and apparently dreams cost money... a lot of money."

Emily just sighed, as silence filled the empty shoppe. "Well, I better get going. Thanks Em, see you sometime later." Ally said, as she waved goodbye.

"See 'ya later, don't worry... L.A. could be just around the corner."

Ally just shrugged. "Oh well... we'll see." With that, Ally was out the door.

The harsh wind instantly made contact will Ally's skin, making her wrap her tiny arms closer to her body, hugging herself. "The perks of being in Chicago," she said. _Not_. She continued in her head.

She tied her hair up into a loose pony tail, so the wind wouldn't keep getting in the way of her vision. She turned the corner on Michigan Avenue(1), and walked along the sidewalk, crowded with tons and tons of people. Ally was hesitant on which to try and hitch hike one more time, or not. Her mind told her not to, that it will end up like what happened that one time that still haunts her.

But then there is that gut feeling that kept telling her that she needed to try, at least one more time. So Ally made her way over to the curb, that seemed to take forever to get to. She took a deep breath and told herself to just take that chance. Because when it comes to your dreams, you have to take those risks.

You just have to.

She stuck her thumb out, and held it out high and visible, for all to see. She saw taxi cabs speed by, not giving her a second glance. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into what seemed to be hours. Until someone finally- and somehow decided- to pull over. The car pulled up right next to her, and the driver rolled down the window. Ally saw a very, very attractive young man, with shaggy beach blonde hair that reached to his eyes. And oh my God those chocolate brown eyes with tints of gold flecks to match that tanned skin. He was the definition of sexy in her book.

"Now what is a pretty little face like yours doing all alone in the city of Chicago?" he asked flirtatiously.

_Cute and flirty,_ she noted to herself. "Oh 'ya know, just trying to find my way outta here." she replied.

He chuckled and smirked. "I saw your thumb," he motioned with his head to her hand. "Need a ride?"

"No, I was just giving random people thumbs up for being good drivers," she said sarcastically.

"Cute and sarcastic... alright then, get in." he observed, making Ally blush.

"That's it? You're not gonna like ask me if I'm an assassin, or a drug dealer?" Ally asked confused.

"Are you an assassin or a drug dealer?" the young man asked her.

"No," she replied.

"Then that's good enough for me, hop in!" he says.

Ally rolls her eyes, and walked around the car to get in the passenger seat. Once the she slammed the door shut and got herself buckled in, she turned to him. "I'm sorry, I never caught your name,"

"Oh, it's Austin, Austin Moon." he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Austin. I'm Ally, Ally Dawson." she said, as she grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. They both ignored that little shock that shot up their arms.

They both smiled at each other, and Austin started the car up again. Well Emily was right about one thing: a trip to L.A. was right around the corner... literally.

* * *

**Hey guys, what's up?! Sorry that I haven't been on in a long time, but here is my new story, and I hope you amazing people will like it! It might sound a bit boring in the beginning, but it'll get better once the story gets rolling. **

**I am most likely not going to be able to update super soon, since school started and I have two sports almost every night and to top that with all the huge-ass homework that the teachers give us. **

**So, until next time... reviews are a nice thing too:) peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

To say the least the car ride was slightly awkward. Just kidding, it was totally awkward. I mean, wouldn't it be awkward if you were riding in a car with someone that you literally just met?

Austin awkwardly tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel, trying to come up with something to say to her. He looked over at the brown eyed beauty that was seated next to him, playing with the ends of her ombre hair. Aching moments pass as they couldn't find anything to say. So Austin turned on the radio, and cranking it loud.

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Austin shouted, as he bopped his head to the music.

Ally looked at him amusingly. She chuckled at him as he made a fool of himself.

_So wake me up when it's all over,_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older;_

_All this time I was finding myself,_

_And I didn't know I was lost, _(1)

They sang in perfect harmony. Their voices matching each note perfectly. Once the song ended Austin and Ally looked over at each other for a second, mesmerized by each others' presence. Then they broke out in laughter. "I freakin' love Avicii," Ally breathed. "He's definitely one of my favorite singers."

"You know you're a really good singer," Austin pointed out.

Ally blushed, fiddling with the ends of her hair again. "Really?"

Austin nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the road. "Thanks, I really want to become a singer. That's why I want to go to Los Angeles, to 'ya know... try and make it into the music business."

Austin's eyes widened. "You're gonna head to L.A. too?!"

Ally just nodded her head slowly. "Uh, yeah..."

His grin was bigger than the Brooklyn bridge, and his eyes were brighter than the sun. "Well miss Dawson this is your lucky day. Because I'm headed to L.A. as well. To try and make it into the music business as well."

Ally smiled greatly at him. "That's awesome! You will definitely make it with your voice."

Now it was Austin's turn to blush. "Really?" He has never had a girl make him blush before, what was happening to him?

"Really," she assured him.

Austin shot her a smile, and turned his head facing the road again. Moments of silence cleanse the air. "Hey Ally?" Austin asked for her attention.

"Yeah Austin?"

"And with that voice of yours, you'll definitely make it too."

Who knew Ally Dawson could blush a deep red twice in lease than a few minutes?

* * *

"Haha oh my God!" Ally bursted into fits of laughs. She clutched her stomac with her hands, once it began to hurt.

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want," Austin scoffed, as he rolled his eyes, embarrassed. While talking about embarrassing moments, let's just say he let that he was afraid of umbrellas slip right between his lips, and he can't get them back.

"But- but you're afraid of umbrellas! That is so lame!" Ally ruffled his hair playfully.

Austin just kept quiet, his cheeks growing hot. Ally let her laughter die down once she saw the look on Austin's humiliated face. Her face softened, and sighed. "Oh come on Austin, you know I was just messin' with you. No need to be all ashamed about it. Sure, it's as stupid as Hell but you can't really help it."

"Thank you, for those words of encouragement. Means a ton." Austin said sarcastically.

Ally grinned, sticking her chin high in the air. "You are very welcome."

Moments passed, silence. "So are you originally from Chicago?" asked Austin.

"Full blooded Chi-Town gal right here, babe." she said, trying to sound all gangster like.

Austin laughed at how stupid but cute she was acting. "Yeah, I can tell. You definitely got the Chicagoan accent going on."

"Well, you definitely don't have one, where are you from?" asked Ally, turning her body in a one-eighty to face him.

"I'm actually from Miami," he replied. "You know, where it's not windy and it doesn't freakin' snow for half the year."

Ally held her hand against her heart and gasped over dramatically. "I take full offense to that mister. If you would know, the snow is wonderful. Snowboarding and skiing is the shit up here."

"Yeah I went skiing up in Michigan for the holidays when I was at college with my friend. Didn't really end very well." Austin shuttered at the memory.

"Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad," Ally snickered.

"I broke my femur bone. Wheel chair for weeks and weeks I might add." he finished.

Ally smirk instantly turned down, her bottom lip hanging a bit. "Oh..." she turned quickly to face the front. "It was that bad."

Austin just shrugged. "I'll just stick to my surfing in the Gulf for now. That's Florida skiing, babe." he mimicked Ally.

"Yeah you stick to you're water boards, and I'll stick to the real stuff." Ally huffed.

"Yeah? Once we arrive in L.A. how about I teach you how to surf?" Austin suggested.

Ally tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Sure, why not?"

Austin smiled at her and she smiled back.

* * *

After a while longer of driving, and more teasing and laughing, Austin pulled into a McDonald's restaurant(2). "Oh thank God I am starving," Ally breathed a sigh of relief. Ally pushed the car door open and stumbled into the restaurant faster than you can say "cheeseburger".

Austin grinned half-heatedly to himself. He has never met a girl that would practically take off like Usain Bolt(3) into a fattening and greasy McDonald's.

And he liked that.

He chased her, and found her studying the menu immensely. "If you look any longer at that menu you might burn two holes into it," he retorted.

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes at him. For some reason, she felt like she has known Austin all her life. And that feeling made her happy.

After Austin ordering his Big Mac(4) and Ally ordering her chicken McNuggets(5), they both grabbed their food and sat at a two seated booth. Taking their food, they started to chow down on it.

Ally was practically vacuuming her meal, as Austin watched mesmerized. Ally looked up at him, and smiled, feeling embarrassed. _Great going Dawson, you look like a complete idiot right now._

"S- sorry, I haven't eaten in a long time, and well, yeah. I'm just really hungry." she said shyly.

Austin just chuckled at her. _She definitely isn't like most girls,_ he thought smiling. "I know, me either." and with that he shoved all his burger into his mouth, trying to imitate the young girl sitting across from him. Ally laughed out loud, and continued to eat along side with him.

After they got down downing their food, they headed back out to the car. It was already in the late afternoon, so they had to get going. "We are gonna head over to a nearby motel if that's okay with you. I just cannot focus when I'm tired on the road." Austin said, as he buckled his seat belt securely.

"Oh yeah that's totally fine," Ally said. "Yeah and I don't wanna end up in a casket before I get to L.A."

"Yeah same here, man." he replied.

For some odd reason, Ally wasn't able to get her seat belt buckled in. "Stupid thing!" she whispered under her breath. Austin saw her struggling, so he decided to help her out. He took the buckle from her hand, and he slid the buckle into the slit where it goes. There goes that little spark again when their hands accidentally touched.

"T- thanks." Ally stammered.

"No problem." Austin smiled, looking into her eyes for a second too long.

* * *

**And bam! Second chapter is up! Sorry I let you guys wait soo long, it's just with school and sports it's pretty much freakin' insane. So I have no idea when I'll be able to update next, hopefully sometime next week, but no promises.**

**So I hoped you liked this chapter, sorry if it was a little boring. I guess it was like a filler chapter on how their car rides will be like in the future. Until then, see y'all lovelies later! Reviews are a wonderful thing too:)**

**(1) I don't own "Wake Me Up" by Avicii, awesome song by the way!**

**(2) I don't own McDonald's.**

**(3) I don't own Usain Bolt, the fastest man alive.**

**(4) I don't own the Big Mac.**

**(5) and I don't own the chicken McNuggets.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to the Holiday Inn," greeted the counter clerk. "How may I help you today?"

Austin and Ally were already at the front desk. "Uh yes, we'd like a bedroom for one night please," Austin replied.

"Hey Austin, I'm gonna go get our things from the car, throw me your keys." Ally said, holding her hands out.

"Sure thing Alls," he tossed her the keys as she caught it with one hand easily.

Ally grinned as she turned around and headed out the door. Austin cautiously watched her as she left, watching her hips. What the Hell was he doing?

"Okay we got you a room... But it's with only one bed." the clerk said.

"Could you get us two separate beds?" Asked Austin.

"I could," the clerk chuckled. "But you'd prefer one bed, am I right?"

Austin's cheeks heated up, as his forehead started to sweat trickles down lightly.

"O- of course not," he stuttered. "That's ridiculous. I- I mean, we're just f- friends that would be weird because-"

"Dude chill," the clerk raised his hands up. "I see the way that you look at her. You definitely don't want to just be friends."

"Oh my God," Austin breather, running his fingers through his tousled hair. "We are just friends!"

"Yeah but you want to be more." He retorted.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No."

"Yeah,"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh,"

"No!"

"No."

"Yes-" Austin's eyes widened as he just realized that this tricky and stubborn counter clerk had tricked him into saying that he has feeling for Ally.

"Ah-ha! You do to have feelings for the gal." The red headed clerk pointed a finger at him.

Austin just huffed, crossing his arms. There was no ppint in denying it. Ally and him were stuck in a car for the past two days with only each other, he'd be lying if he said he didn't know there were no feelings lingering between them.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Just give me the keys to the room, please."

"You'll thank me for this later," the ginger said, handing him the plastic card to the room. "I guarantee it."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say..." He replied, as he turned he faced Ally, hulling all their bags.

"Got the room?" Ally asked.

"You betcha," Austin raised the card in between his pointer and middle finger, showing her.

Ally and him started walking towards the elevators, and Austin heard the clerk shout, "Mark my words sir!"

Austin rolled his eyes. "Why did that guys shout that?" Ally asked, obviously confused.

Austin looked down at her, and wrapped an arm around her petite shoulder. "Eh don't worry about it," he reassured her. "I'm sure he didn't wake up on the right side of the bed today."

* * *

Austin swiped the unlock pad on the door of the motel room and pushed the door open. Once Ally and Austin stepped foot into the room, their mouth hung slightly open.

This room was way nicer than they thought.

The walls were a pale gray color, and on the sides were little designs spattered in a smokier gray. There was a big window that showed off the great city of Des Moine perfectly. There was even a mini refrigerator in the corner of the room. It was definitely a nice motel room.

Then of course there stood the one bed.

Austin's cheeks flushed as he saw Ally look at the bed then back at him.

"I- I tried to get a t- two bed roo-"

"I call picking sides!" Ally shouted as she sprinted towards the bed and landed face first onto the bed spread.

Let's just say that Austin could sigh a huge sigh of relief that she wasn't weirded out by them both having to share a bed for the night.

Later on that evening, with Ally laying at the foot of the bed, resting her elbows up, supporting her head; and Austin flipping through channels, trying to find a station both of them would enjoy.

Flipping through the channels more than over a thousand times, something caught the brown eye of Austin and Ally.

"Latest on BOP TV, Starr Records owner, Jimmy Starr, had just released two of his best recording artist, due to the drug incident involving them," the television host said. "Now the big question is will Jimmy find new and young talent to fill in those holes? Who knows? Stay tuned for more about our latest on pop culture."

Austin flipped the television switch off and stared at Ally. She starred back with the same expression. "Dude... do you know what this means?" Austin said, not taking his eyes off her.

"Yeah I do dude," she replied, wide eyed.

"Starr records are in L.A.," Austin stated.

"And we're headed to L.A.," Ally said.

"Jimmy Starr has two new openings for new and young artists,"

"And we're new,"

"And young," Austin added.

After pacing the floors and reciting the news and exciting facts that they heard from the television, they stopped dead in their tracks. "That means we could get a chance at a record label for one of the biggest names in music!" Ally shrieked, as she started to jump up and down.

Austin screamed with joy along side with her, jumping up and down as well. Without noticing what they were doing, Ally jumped into Austin arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. Austin snaked his arms on the small of her back as he spun her around in complete happiness. They laughed and laughed, until reality hit them in the face.

Both blushing, Austin sat Ally down as he rubbed the nape of his neck and Ally played with the tips of her ombre hair.

"Anyways," Ally said, trying to get rid of the awkward situation. "We could actually get a chance at like auditioning to try and get a record label."

"And if we did get signed that would be awesome!" Austin fist pumped in the air. "And... I'd get to see you everyday," he added quietly.

But to his luck, Ally heard it.

She turned beet red. "Aww Austin, that was so sweet!" she cooed, hugging him.

Austin smiled as he hugged her back. To them it felt so right. They knew each other for barely two days and yet they could feel the connection clicking.

"Well, I'm whooped," Austin yawned. "Good night Alls."

Austin hopped into the bed and started to get comfortable until Ally snapped, "Hey! That is my side of the bed, mister."

Austin just laughed and held his hands up in surrender, as he rolled to the other side. Then Ally lay down next to him, facing him. "Goodnight Austin."

Some strands of hair somehow ironically fell into her face, but Austin beat her to the strand. He wiped it out of her vision, tucking it behind her ear. "Goodnight Ally."

Ally smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. He flipped to his other side and turned off the light, only the dim sky lights from the city outlining the room.

* * *

**Guys, I feel like one of those really crappy writers that doesn't update regularly for you guys, and I am soo sorry about that! You just have no idea how my life has been and it's so freaking crazy! But sports are all done, so I might be able to write more than I normally would.**

**But anyways, I hoped you liked chapter 3, some little Auslly fluff at the end! And only 5 more days until season 3 is here, cannot wait! I don't own Austin & Ally, and review, favorite, follow! Thanks! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Ally opened her eyes slightly. She could feel a body, a warm body, pressed up against her back. The hand of the being cautiously resting on her shoulder.

To say the least Ally felt very safe, safer than she has fealt in years.

And she liked it.

She rolled over to find who the warm body was, and as she rolled like a bowling ball, she saw the patch of blonde hair, slightly snoring.

She blushed that Austin and her were this close, knowing each other for only two days. She grabbed his hand and took it off her shoulder, and got off the bed.

Ally looked at herself in the mirror, to see how bad of a bed head she had today. Not as bad as she thought.

"Oh well," she sighed. "It'll do for now."

Ally stretched her limbs out as she thought of surprising Austin by bringing breakfast in bed for him. Because she was just that nice of a person.

She left the room, closing the door quietly so she doesn't disturb Austin.

* * *

Austin stin woke up instantly as he accidentally fell off the bed.

"Huh?! What?!" He said, dumbfounded by what has happened.

He managed to get to his feet, as he walked over to the bathroom mirror. "Well I look totally amazing," he said sarcastically, his beach blonde hair sticking out all over the place.

"Hey Ally?" He yawned.

No answer.

Austin snapped his head around the door, inspecting the room, trying to seek out Ally. No sign of her.

Austin gulped as he ran his fingers through his knotty hair. Still no sign of Ally. He started to pace the floors, not knowing how to find her.

* * *

Ally picked out some fruits, such as bananas and strawberries. Some pancakes and French toast to top that off, and some orange juice to add.

A frail woman that was next to Ally, looked over at her and smiled. Ally gladly obliged and returned the smile. "Don't mind me saying this, but that is a lot of food for such a tiny girl." The woman said.

Ally just laughed. "Oh no, no, no. I'm sharing this with a friend that was still asleep. I wasn't sure what he liked so I got a variety."

"A _he _huh?" The woman raised her eyebrow.

"Um, yes... a _he_." Ally stammered, uncomfortably.

"It's alright sweetie, you can't control your feelings," the lady stated with a chuckle.

"Um... Okay? I guess." Ally was beyond confused by her oblivious self.

"Don't worry honey... You'll know what I'm talking about in future." And with that the woman walked off, out of the buffet area in the motel dining room.

"Uh yeah... Thanks?" Ally questioned.

Ally just shook her head, grabbed the syrup, and headed up to the room that she and Austin shared.

* * *

Austin's pacing didn't slow down. He was as anxious as Hell because he had no idea where Ally was.

Then his ear caught the sound of the hotel room key clicking and clanking in the lock. The door opened to reveal a struggling Ally, caring too many plates of breakfast foods.

Austin let out the biggest sigh of relief. "Oh my God Ally where the Hell have 'ya been?!" Austin franticly asked, taking the plates out of her hands.

"I was just g- getting some food," Ally said quietly. She mentally punched herself for not writing the boy a freaking note at least.

"Austin I'm sorry I didn't tell you or at least wrote you a note where I was going. I was just really hungry and when I'm hungry I don't think very clearly." Ally confessed.

Austin's slight agitation in his eyes quickly soften when he heard Ally's apology. He just walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to the king sized bed.

"It's fine Ally," he said. "I was just worried. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you, that's all."

Ally grinned at him and he returned it. Once the grinned faded, they began to dig into the delicious food.

* * *

Once Austin and Ally got dressed, they went down to the front desk to check out of the motel.

And of course, it was the same red head from the last night.

Ally, grabbed their bags, and went out to the car before Austin could protest. He slowly turned to the clerk, and he made his way to the desk.

After what seemed like a five year walk, he finally got to the smirking red headed clerk.

"So how was yours stay, or your_ night _with us?" the clerk smirked at Austin.

"It was splendid," he said, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "We will be checking out."

"Alright," said the clerk, as he punched in the keys on the keyboard to the computer. "Okay, here is your receipt, and thank you for staying with us. Have a great day."

Austin grinned and nodded his head. "Thanks, you too."

Once Austin turned around to walk out the double doors, he heard the clerk yell, "And good luck getting your lady!"

Austin just rolled his eyes, not even bothering to turn around and tell him wrong.

Ally was already in the car bopping her head to the turned up stereo. Austin silently chuckled to himself, as he jumped in the car.

"Alright, L.A. here we come!" Austin sing-songed.

Ally raised one arm in the air while shouting, "Woohoo!"

With that he pulled out of the motel parking lot and rolled down the road.

* * *

After the constant bickering and laughing between the duo, Austin came up with the brilliant idea of going kereoke style.

And after more arguing on which song to sing, they finally came to an agreement on what song.

_I can't wait to fall in love with you,_

_You can't wait to fall in love with me;_

_This just can't be summer love, you'll see,_

_This just can't be summer love;_

_Love. (1)_

When Ally sang the chorus, Austin was able o finally hear how incredibly beautiful Ally's voice is.

It was like listening to a bunch of angels sing.

And Ally thought the same about Austin's when he sang.

Like listening to a bunch of angels, incredibly sexy angels, sing.

After finally arriving in western Nebraska, Ally decided she was done singing for a while, as she stared out the window, watching the pastures pass by.

Then something caught her eye. She say a large roller coaster float a coaster up into the air and rush back down quite quickly.

"Austin!" Ally said, tapping his shoulder rapidly.

"What?" He asked.

"Look!" She said, pointing out her window. He peeked out over to see what she wanted him to see. And then he saw the roller coaster.

"Can we please go to the amusement park? Please?!" Ally begged like a four year old.

"Okay..." Austin agreed, as he failed to get passed the puppy dog eyes Ally was showing him.

Austin took the next right as he tried to find where the amusement park was. Then hey finally found it.

"Yes! We are going to have so much fun!" Ally got all giddy.

Austin parked the car, and then they got out of the car, and into the amusement park.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. So I hoped you liked this chapter, a little Auslly for you in t****he beginning. And in next chapter we are going to see some fluffy Auslly action.**

**Reviews are cool, follows are cool, and favorites are cool. **

**(1) I don't own 'Summer Love' by Justin Timberlake... But great song by the way.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my God this is gonna be epic!" Ally said, all giddy and jumping all over the place.

Austin rolled his eyes at her, taking notice of her dorky-ness. "You have a thing for roller coasters and amusement parks?" he asked.

Ally just nodded her head enthusiastically. "We don't get much of them in Chicago, so whenever I visit up north, we always would go to amusement parks. We would have the best time there."

"Who's we?" Austin questioned, curiosity getting the best of him.

When he saw the lifeless expression on Ally's porcelain face, he wished that he kept his big mouth shut. His hands started to sweat.

"Uh- um well..." she stuttered, trying to find an escape from this clearly uncomfortable situation. "...did I say "we"? I- I meant... me. Yeah me! Sometimes us C- Chicagoans get our literary terms all mixed up. Yeah so uh- yeah."

Austin could smell the urge from Ally to get out of this conversation topic, so he said, "Anyways, race you to that roller coaster over there!" Then he took off as fast as a cheetah. Ally chuckled to herself, loving the childish side to Austin; then she took off after him. Austin threw his fist in the air as a victory.

"Ha! I beat you!"

"Whatever," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What a sore loser," he stuck his tongue out at her in response.

"Anyways, let's just wait for the stupid ride to get on with." Ally suggested.

Austin nodded his head and sighed. After a few minutes of silence, Austin slowly bent over to Ally's small ear and whispered, that sent shivers down her spine. "I still beat you."

Ally just punched him playfully in the arm, while Austin fake-pouted. "Such a kid at heart," she rolled her eyes.

"And is that a bad thing, miss Dawson?" he asked, raising an eye brow at her.

Ally turned to him. "No mister Moon," she grinned. "It's not at all."

* * *

"You sure that you're gonna be okay?" asked Austin, for the one thousandth time.

"I think I should be asking that to you," she retorted.

"Just because I've never been on a roller coaster does not mean that I'm scared-" Austin's eyes grew large and wide after when he realized that he let that one slip between his lips.

Ally's eyes grew big as well. "You've never been on a roller coaster before?" she asked, shocked, pointing a finger at him.

"Well, I- I'm mean, if you count the one's at uh, Disneyland then y- yes I hav-"

"That doesn't count,"

"Then fine," he raised his hands in the air as surrender. "I've never in my sad life have been on a roller coaster. Happy?"

Austin let his head hang in embarrassment. "Oh Austin," Ally let her sliding giggles die down. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it... it's kinda cute."

Austin felt his cheeks grow hot. "R- really?"

"Yeah... I mean... it's gonna be a hella cute when you get all scared and scream your ass off." Ally laughed.

"Yeah whatever," Austin huffed.

"Oh don't be a sore loser," Ally mocked him from earlier in the line.

"I'm not a sore loser!" he shouted. "You see we're almost to the front of the line. I mean, what bad will be in this?"

* * *

"This is bad, really bad!" Austin panicked, as the roller coaster employees strapped his into his seat right next to Ally.

"Oh calm down Austin, I thought you were the macho man here," she joked.

"This is no time for your smart-ass comments Dawson," he snapped. "Just, argh! I don't know about this."

"Don't worry Austin, this ride should be safe."

"And how would you know?!" he asked. "I mean we are in the middle of nowhere and you've never been to this amusement park. How the Hell would we know that this is even saf-"

"Austin will you calm yourself!" Ally shut him up. "Listen, we'll be just fine," she grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Just fine."

Austin half-heartedly grinned at her, blushing. Ally blushed red when he smiled.

Then they heard the clinking and clanking from the machines above them, as the cars began to move ever so slowly forward; showing that the ride was about to start.

Ally heard Austin let out a shaky breath, and she squeezed his hand once again.

"Don't let go." he said.

Ally smiled to herself, as she replied, "I wasn't going to."

Austin looked over at her and smiled, and she returned it gladly. Austin hoped it wasn't the last time he would see her beautiful smile. Then gravity did what gravity did best: the car dropped down towards the ground, showing that the ride had started. And then Ally let out a shriek of laughter, as Austin just let out a scream of utter terror.

* * *

Austin and Ally slowly walked off from the launching platform once they got off the ride. "Oh. My. God." Ally whispered.

"That was..." Austin was at a loss of words. "Freaking awesome!"

Ally smiled that Austin enjoyed his first roller coaster. "Come on, let's go see our picture," Ally grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

Once they found their picture, they died of laughter. Ally was clutching her stomach as Austin had small tears from laughing too hard. In the picture Austin's eyes were really big as his mouth was hanging wide open, bound to catch flies. And Ally, well Ally had a plan for her pose. She had her phone out during the ride and pretended that she was talking to someone on the phone.

"You- you look so stupid!" Ally hysterically laughed.

"Me? Look at you, pretending to call someone!" Austin bellowed.

Once their laughter died down, and getting less looks from others in the souvenir store, they decided to check out some more rides.

"Alright, you ready for some more rides?" Ally asked Austin.

"Uh Hell yeah, let's do this." he replied, flexing his muscles.

Ally loosely admired his bulging biceps showing visibly through his muscle shirt. "Unless you're scared," Ally challenged.

"Oh I'm not scared anymore," he replied.

"Fine, let's take a few more rides on some other wimpy roller coasters then we save the best for last," then Ally pointed to the biggest coaster in the park. "Then we ride "Ten Below", the steepest and fastest ride there is here."

"Oh I'm ready to take that thing on now," Austin said.

"Well not so fast. Best is always last, right?" Ally said, smirking.

* * *

After about an hour and a half of riding some smaller rides, and some kiddy rides just for the heck of it, it was time to ride the ultimate challenge.

"You ready to ride Ten Below?" asked Austin, as they both walked up to the line.

"Oh yeah, I've ridden much scarier and faster things than this kiddy ride," Ally scoffed. "Unlike you."

Austin held his hand to his heart dramatically. "Harsh. Well I'm sorry that I didn't get out as much when I was in Florida."

"Excuses, excuses," Ally said. "We don't have time for your cheap excuses."

"Whatever," Austin laughed. "Let's just ride the damn ride and call it a day."

They both walked up to Ten Below and they strap themselves into their seats.

"You ready?" asked Ally.

"Bring it on." he replied.

Then they ride started to go up the shoot.

And up.

And up.

And up.

Until they were at the very top.

Then they started to lean down.

Austin and Ally looked at each other in the eye, like it would be the last time. Then they screamed.

They put their hands up in the air as they tossed and turned through loops. "Holy shit! I'm gonna die!" Austin screams.

"Ahhh!" Ally shrieks. "Holy-"

Then they took in one more ginormous dip and screamed at the top of their lungs.

After that they ride was done.

"That was," Ally panted.

"Holy crap that was so much fun! I could do that thirty-seven more times!" Austin finished.

"Hey me too!" then they high-fived each other, while laughing.

* * *

"Thanks for stopping at the park," Ally said, once they got the car started up and on the road again. "I had a lot of fun with you."

Austin smiled over at her. "I'm glad I stopped. I finally got to know a little bit more about you, and yes it was totally worth doing my first experience on a roller coaster with you... in the middle of nowhere."

"I'm sorry I made you go on those, I didn't know it was your first time," Ally apologized.

"Nah, it was totally worth it though." Austin smiled, and grabbed Ally's hand.

Ally squeezed it, and smiled at him.

"Now let's get out of-" Austin stopped. "Wherever we are."

They laughed.

* * *

**I am so sorry about not updating, I feel so bad!**

**I'll try and update as soon as I can, promise.**

**And omg "Crzy Stpd Luv", R5's new song is amazing! **

**Review, favorite, follow! Thanks!xoxo**


End file.
